Goodbye but not farewell
by Flygoon
Summary: Making one last tour of Metal Bey City, hopefully Nebulous and some of the group will get to torture Doji to give him the greatest sendoff possible! Announcements inside, if you're interested.


**A/N: So, this will be my last MFB fic in a while. I hope it explains everything! Also, don't own the show!**

All was normal in Metal Bey City.

Well, for all of five seconds.

A strange vortex opened in the sky, and out of it came a green insectoid-cross-dragon creature. And on its back, was a familiar face. Auburn hair, brown eyes, and a futuristic looking gun. It could be none other than Nebulous, a friend to the city and not anywhere near as insane as some… other people. When he came, people were left elated from Doji-torturing, rather than sighing at the destruction caused by whichever visitors.

Gingka was the first to notice.

"Look everyone, it's Nebulous!" he called out. The author in question banked round and landed a few feet away from the group. "What is that thing?" asked a clearly intrigued Ryuga.

"It's my Flygon, called Draconis! You see, that was an inter-fandom vortex that I emerged from. I've currently been all over the place. I'm sorry to say, but I think that this is the last time in a long while in which I will take up residence in Metal Bey City. Instead, I've found my feet elsewhere." Here he grabbed two Pokeballs from his bag. A Skarmory and a Metagross materialised in a flash of light.

"As it's my last time here, I think I really ought to make a splash. Shirogane, Metagross, Draconis, this way!" he ordered. The three made their way off to the DNA HQ.

"Awwwww, I really want to get back at Doji!" whined Gingka. In an instant he found himself at the gates of the fortress. At his feet was a black gun. A P90.

But not a regular one. Unbeknownst to Gingka, it was not lethal, as it was instead loaded with hundreds of pellets of a certain cheese, called Camembert. He picked the weapon up, and looked behind him and saw Nebulous, along with Kyoya, Ryuga and Tsubasa. On instinct, he moved forwards, P90 raised. He opened fire and the seemingly bulletproof doors melted away as a result of the… melted cheese?

In no time at all, Doji was found, cowering in fear under his desk.

"Cactus grenade!" Nebulous roared, pulling out the pin and hurling the weapon in the direction of the chief executive of the city's most nefarious organisation. "Give him a taste of his own medicine" he muttered, and the moment he finished speaking, there was a small whoomph sound. Followed by Doji standing up in pain, but not knowing that his desk was still a solid entity. He crashed into it, smashing his back and head into it, and falling back down as a result of it. He groaned in pain.

"Argh! The spines are everywhere! In my eyes no less! And I bet you it's…" at this point his words slurred before he collapsed into a sprawling heap, unconscious. "Dipped in tranquiliser." Nebulous explained. "Pepper him lads!"

At this point, the rest of his group brought their weapons to bear, covering him in melted Camembert. They kept going until a smell began to disperse.

"Urgh, the stench! Evacuate, now, before we die of this deplorable scent!" yelled Tsubasa, and as quickly as they had come, they were gone. A few hundred metres from the base thy slowed their run.

The sky fractured, revealing another vortex.

"Thank you so much guys! It's been an absolute blast, and my last time in this city couldn't have been celebrated any better! But I have to go now." And with that, atop Draconis, the auburn-haired Brit disappeared into the vortex.

Maybe forever?

 **A/N: How bad was that? This was literally a random idea that popped into my head just like that!  
Anyway, I've really been struggling with new ideas, and although I have most of the plot sorted out for the Legendary Symbols of the Four Seasons, I just haven't found the creative spark to get it done. So, with that being said, this is probably the last time I'll write for this section of the site in a while, as in recent weeks, I've been devising a few Pokémon fics, which may be out in a few months' time.**

 **However, I'd like to give a special mention to Aegri Somnia Vana (for always reviewing my fics, no matter how random they were), KuroGalaxy14, for inspiring me to make both an account and my first story, and Eternal Nexus Warrior, for our random Pokémon chats. I've enjoyed being involved in the MFB section, and hopefully, when I've found my inspiration, I'll be back!  
**

**Nebulous out. Bye!**


End file.
